Industrial and commercial office areas, retailers and other merchandise outlets, such as supermarkets, pharmacies, department stores, convenience stores and the like, require sufficient illumination in order for the staff to perform their duties, to display merchandise, and for customers to view merchandise, as well as for vendors to deliver and sell merchandise. Naturally, lighting is important for performing office duties, making products easy to find and identify, and attractive to consumers. Fluorescent lighting fixtures have been used in such applications because the fluorescent tubes are brighter, more energy efficient and generate less heat than conventional incandescent bulbs. However, the use of fluorescent lights has many drawbacks. The thin-walled glass of fluorescent tubes is easily broken or burnt. Fluorescent tubes have relatively short operational lives and must be frequently replaced. Conventional fluorescent tubes and ballast lighting assemblies are usually quite large and difficult to arrange or re-locate where needed. Removal of the fluorescent tubes for replacement or other maintenance procedures is quite cumbersome and time consuming. For these reasons, it is customary for industrial, commercial and retailers to have maintenance contracts wherein all of the fluorescent tubes in the facilities are replaced on a scheduled basis, which is typically well before the operational lives of the fluorescent tubes expires.
In addition, fluorescent tubes are far from ideal for many other reasons. For example, fluorescent tubes are only readily available in relatively few lengths. Thin glass walls of fluorescent tubes are easily broken or shattered, as noted above, which is a safety concern. Mercury within the fluorescent tubes also presents safety concerns.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved illumination system which has a relatively long operational life, is easier to maintain and has reduced maintenance and energy costs in comparison with existing lighting systems. Additionally, an improved illumination system is desired which occupies less space and provides an even distribution of light to a surface or objects.